Persistence
by murloc rampage
Summary: A trainer and his Gardevoir are in the Lost Forest for a camp out. However, Gardevoir has other plans then to just sit under the stars with her trainer. My first rated M story, WARNING: Does contain a lemon and some torture, just mental torture though. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if this offends some people somehow.


Why does she hurt me?

(Hey guys, this is going to be my first M rated pokemon fanfic and it will not be straight forward sex. First, it's going to be rape at first, second there will be torture just a little bit. 18 years and older people are allowed, if your 17 and younger get the heck out of here. I mean it. Your too young for this crap. You've all been warned, hope you all enjoy.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Mason's P.O.V.}

My name's Mason, and I love my Gardevoir. But not enough to be with her. She's just a dear friend to me and that's all. I've had her since she was a Ralts and we've been friend for three years since I started my journey when I was eleven. Reason I won't be with her is because I just hate pokephilia with a passion, it's gross that people do their pokemon. Sure pokemon have urges but I never knew they grew up quickly as well. I still thought of Gardevoir to be way younger than me. Turns out, I was wrong. She was now technically older and smarter than me. I've even sensed times where she tried to invade my mind and change me just enough to like her more but I caught her. When I did she looked down with a kind of sadness a person shows when they were rejected hard. But then I'd give her a Cheri berry which are her favorite. I've told her that I'm her trainer and friend, heck she was my best friend but nothing more. Then came the day she decided to do this.

-3 days ago-

[Lost Forest]

Me and Garevoir were out camping in the Lost Forest. Reason it was called the lost forest was because children that went in were kidnapped by pokemon and were never seen again. I wasn't the least bit worried, I had Gardevoir and my second strongest pokemon, Gallade to protect me. Me and her sat around the camp fire and I sensed she once again tried to get into my mind. 

"Stop do that!" I yelled.

She flinched and then looked at the ground, "Gar," was all she said.

I sighed and tried to give her a Cheri berry but she didn't accept, "What's wrong Gardevoir?" I asked.

She drew on the ground a person and a stick figure of a Gardevoir, they were holding hands, "Gardevoir," she said quietly but with a bit of longing.

I sighed again, "Gardevoir it's not going to happen. Just stop trying and get over it." I said almost too harshly.

She got up and gave me a hateful flare, "Garde Gardevoir!" she screamed.

"You know I can't understand you." I told her.

She picked me up with psychic and slammed me into a wall, "Gardevoir?" she asked.

She let go of me and I fell down to the bottom of the tree with my back laying on it's trunk. I was testing my back to see if it was broken when Gardevoir got in my face, grabbed the hem of my shirt, and stared into my eyes.

'Can you understand me now?' I heard in a beautiful voice.

"Psychic link, when could you do this?" I asked honestly.

'For a year now but you never let me make the connection you idiot.' she said.

I went to get up but she pushed me back down, "Whoa, what's the big idiot?" I said.

'The idea is this.' she said telepathically.

She threw me to the side ripping my shirt in half. I instantly knew what she was planning and tried to reason with her.

"Calm down Gardevoir! Your like only three years old." I told her.

I instantly felt stupid when I heard what came out of my mouth, 'I'm a pokemon Mason. We age as we evolve, technically I'm about nineteen.' she told me with a slight smile.

I got up and tried to run but she grabbed me with psychic and slammed me back into the tree she was next to and pinned one arm on the tree while kissing my left cheek. I reached down and grabbed my other pokemon and threw it. Within seconds Gallade was out and noticed what was happening because I was struggling. Being the Justice pokemon he knew he couldn't let his trainer be defiled by anyone, even his own pokemon. Gallade attacked Gardevoir using a thunder punch to try and not only get her away from his trainer but to paralyze her as well and find out what's going on. Gardevoir flew a few feet from the campfire and shriveled up from Paralysis while Gallade helped Mason.

"Gallade, thank you so much," I thanked and he nodded.

Then Gallade few to the floor in pain as paralysis took him too. I had forgotten to warn him about Gardevoir's synchronize ability. I looked back at her and she was holding a cheri berry with a smug look before eating it.

'Honestly, this resistance is turning me on more.' I heard her say telepathically.

I tried to give Gallade the Cheri berry I had but Gardevoir snatched it out of my hand, "What the heck is wrong with you!" I yelled.

She punched me across my face hard enough that it made me stagger and fall onto my back, 'what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? I was your first pokemon ever. Back then you had no feelings but when I evolved into Kirlia you couldn't even stop staring at me. As a Kirlia I could sense what was in your heart and saw the love you have for me. Even now I see it. Your just fighting it because your stubborn!' she yelled telepathically.

"Gallade Gal," Gallade said in almost a whisper.

'He does too have to realize it. Before it's too late, that's why I'm doing this. What if he loses me and realizes this too late? He'd be heart broken.' I heard her say.

"I don't love you that way! I'd never get aroused by a pokemon!" I yelled.

She smiled, 'Then why did you get turned on when I threw you aside and ripped your shirt?' she asked.

I looked down with a dark blush, "Gallade Gal Gallade," Gallade said.

'He's going to do it with me and if killing you will make it easier then so be it,' Gardevoir said as she raised Gallade with psychic.

"Wait!" I yelled as she started choking. I ran over to her with tears as I noticed Gallade had started to struggle less, "Please stop I'll do whatever you want!" I yelled.

She grinned at me and put an arm around my neck pulling me close while dropping Gallade, 'Anything?' she asked slyly.

I swallowed hard, looked at Gallade then at her, "anything," I said with a defeated nod.

'Alright, now return him to his pokeball and give his and my pokeball to me.' she demanded.

I did as she asked and gave them to her. She threw them away so that I wouldn't be able to find them for a long while. Probably after she's done with me but that didn't mean I'd be so willing. I turned around and started running. She tried to use psychic but couldn't.

I laughed, "Ha, used it to much today huh?" I mocked as I ran.

She suddenly tackled me to the ground, 'Too bad you forgot I had agility.' she said smugly.

She had me pinned as I fought with all my might to get her off, "Get the hell off me!" I yelled.

She put a hand on my forehead and I started seeing visions, 'This is for resisting. I'm…sorry,' I heard her said before I started seeing My pokemon, all of them being tormented and murdered.

One by one they were taken, brutally beaten to within an inch of their life as I was forced to watch a blade come down and slit their throat. Some were just stabbed to death, my Gallade's arms and legs were cut off though and he was left there to bleed to death. Then there was my Gardevoir as I watched her get raped in front of me. I was mad at her for what she's doing to me but seeing her beg them to stop and they raped her made me burst into tears. Then one came over to her with a scythe and that's when I started fighting harder to get out of the vision. When the scythe cut her head off that's when I screamed her name in pain. The vision was over and I was in tears curled in a ball on the ground. It was awful seeing all my pokemon die and I realized she was right that I loved her but I still won't accept this.

'Wow, that was harsher than I expected.' she said as she picked me up in a hug.

"It was god awful. So much death. What they did to you." I started rambling until I just stopped and cried in her shoulder.

-30 minutes later-

I had finally calmed down and again explained to her that we can't be together but she got mad again.

"Gardevoir! What's it gonna take!" I yelled.

'Me and you being together. I don't understand why!?' she yelled with tears developing.

"But we're two different species," I argued but pushed me to the ground anyways.

'Pokemon of different species mate all the time. Mason, I love you. So much it hurts. You even took my virginity.' she told me.

I looked at her funny, "Say what now?" I asked.

She sighed, 'When I was a Kirlia I was in heat. While you slept I used hypnosis to make sure it was a deep sleep as I used you. Then I cleaned everything up while before you woke up.' she told me.

"Oh, so that dream was real…Oh…" I said a little out of it.

*Lemon! Leave now or forever hold your peace!*

Before I knew it she forced us into a kiss snaking her tongue into my mouth. I tried to push her away but she pinned my arms down with ease as she moaned in the kiss. Her slimy tongue defiled my mouth as she liked my tongue and teeth. I tried to push her out but that turned her on more because it felt like we were fighting for dominance.

'Someone's getting into it.' she said telepathically with a giggle.

She pushed one arm to be under my head so I couldn't move it as her now free hand roamed on my chest feeling it all over. I struggled even hard as her tongue pulled mine into her mouth and she sucked on it. I was losing air but she stopped the kiss making a long trail of drool connecting our mouths.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

She smacked me with her free hand, 'Shut up and enjoy this. Please?' she said pleadingly.

She free hand ripped off what was left of my shirt as she kissed my cheek and licked my ear lobe. It was so strange but felt nice. I hated pokephilia so much but why is it so hard to resist. My member was on the rise and I couldn't stop it. Especially when she started kissing my neck. I felt a wet drop on my member and noticed she must've soaked me clean through my clothes.

She giggled, 'Someone's waking up now,' she said happily.

I wasn't crying anymore but the voices in my head told me to stop her before it's too late, "Gardevoir please just stop. I'm…not ready for something like this and isn't this pedophilia?" I asked with general curiosity.

'Nah, I like to think of this as pokephilia,' she said with a happy giggle as she grinded against me.

I stifled my moans knowing that's her first goal. She pulled me into another kiss again sliding her tongue into my mouth when I gasped trying to hold back my moans. She certainly wasn't as she clearly moaned her name into my mouth. The voices were starting to disappear as my heart longed for her. My love for her was coming out and I couldn't stop it especially when I freed my arm and wrapped in around her neck kissing her in pure ecstasy.

'I love you," I heard her say.

I pulled back, "I love you too." I said and she smiled widely as I went back and kissed her with new vigor.

Her hand comes down and rubs my crotch forcing out a moan. My hands run down her body before going up and groping her breasts. Then with one gentle squeeze I found her nipples and pinched then getting to just in surprise. With her back arched I looked at her breasts to see her two pink nipples showing and sucked on her right one. She pulled my head close as she moaned her name cooingly. My left arm massaged her other breast as my right went down and felt her increasing wetness. I rubbed her clitoris hard as I nipped her nipple. Then she quickly pushed me down and took off my clothes before I could protest. Within seconds she started oral sex on me as she brought her hips around so her vagina was over my face and I licked it. It tasted like honey. So sweet with no sour. I loved it. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was pleasuring my beloved best friend who was just too persistent for me to say no. Then she deep throats me and I couldn't hold it in and came in her mouth. She swallowed it as it came, she must've expected it. Before I could finish her she quickly turned around with a devious smile. She grinded her crotch against my member to get it hardened again. The hot liquid dripping on it made it easier but she still hadn't stopped grinding. Then it hit me.

"Your not?" I asked.

'Yes. Yes I am.' I heard her say.

"I'm not going to do it." I told her.

She had me enter her a bit making my back arch at her amazing tightness, 'Do it.' she demanded.

"No!" I yelled.

She had me enter her again and I moaned louder, thrashing a bit, 'Do it!' she yelled.

"Ah! Please fuck me Gardevoir! There I said it!" I yelled.

She giggled as she started to ride me. Being impatient I grabbed her sweet hips as she bounced on my crotch. Her moans becoming louder until she got off me and I groaned in protest until I saw her on her hands and knees pulling aside her gown to show her ass.

She shook it seductively while opening it, 'Come and get it.' I heard her egged me on.

I got on my knees and entered her anus without hesitation getting a large moan from both of us as I pounded deep into her. Looked turned her head to give me a seductive look that made me go rougher and faster as we both got close to our peeks. To her surprise I flipped her over and pounded into her vagina while on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me as she and I both screamed as we reached our orgasm. I got off her and we stared at each other for some time before both saying wow.

I kissed her, "I'm sorry that I rejected you before Gardevoir." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me back, 'It's ok. I knew my persistence would pay off. Gallade even told me it would.' she told me.

"Oh. Wait, was this planned?" I asked.

She gave me an innocent look, 'whatever could you mean?' she asked.

I blushed in surprise, "It was. You jerks! How long did it take to plan?" I asked.

'About two weeks. Totally worth it though.' she said as she laid her head on my chest with one leg draped over mine.

I smiled, "I love you Gardevoir," I told her.

'I know.' was all she said as we fell asleep under the stars.

(That's the end of it. Be lucky guys this was supposed to be hardcore torture and rape but I changed it to be more appeasing. Hope you all enjoyed it and see ya guys in the future.)


End file.
